hasbro_cinematic_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Dropkick
Dropkick (ドロップキック Doroppukikku?) is a male Decepticon from the Bumblebee movie. He is one of the main villains of the film, alongside Shatter. He is a Triple Changer, and his alt-modes are a blue AMC Javelin muscle car and a Bell AH-1 SuperCobra. Personality & CharacterEdit Dropkick is a violent and amoral Decepticon who shows extreme contempt for both Autobots and Humans. He has no problem with casually murdering Humans, even if their is no reason to kill them. Dropkick is the "brawn" to Shatter's "brains", acting as her enforcer and doing the dirty work during interrogations. HistoryEdit Dropkick was a member of the Decepticon force commanded by Shockwave and Soundwave that attempted to eliminate the last remnants of the Autobot resistance under the command of Optimus Prime. The assault failed and many Autobots escaped; Dropkick was partnered with Shatter to begin hunting down the survivors. In 1987, Dropkick and Shatter had tracked the Autobot Cliffjumper to one of the moons of Saturn. The pair tortured Cliffjumper for information on the location of Optimus Prime. While Shatter asked the questions, Dropkick applied the physical torture to the Autobot lieutenant but Cliffjumper refused to talk, reciting only his name and rank. During the interrogation, Dropkick and Shatter received a signal from another Autobot, B-127, who was located on the nearby planet of Earth. Realizing they had another lead to follow, Shatter ordered Dropkick to finish with Cliffjumper. Dropkick complied by using his blade to bisect the Autobot vertically. Dropkick and Shatter travelled to Earth, landing in the desert near a trailer park. Shortly after, they acquired new alt-modes in the form of muscle cars. Dropkick chose the form of an AMC Javelin. After killing a Human witness, the pair headed towards California in pursuit of the signal they had received. During the journey, Dropkick and Shatter were greeted by a task force sent by Sector Seven who had detected their arrival. Both of the Decepticons used the opportunity scan an additional airborne alt-mode, with Dropkick selecting a Bell AH-1 SuperCobra helicopter. Transforming in front of the Sector Seven force, Dropkick wanted to attack them but was persuaded by Shatter to stand down. Shatter took the lead, presenting herself as a Decepticon peacekeeper in search of a dangerous criminal and requested Sector Seven's help in tracking him down. Presenting a hologram of B-127, one of the Sector Seven agents, Jack Burns, recognized the bot from an earlier engagement with him. Doctor Powell agreed to assist the Decepticons, and they were escorted to the Sector Seven facility at Hoover Dam. There, Shatter and Dropkick were granted access to the United State's network of satellites. Using Cybertronian technology, the two Decepticons enhanced the satellites to created a global interconnected computer network. An Energon surge allowed the Decepticons and Sector Seven to pinpoint B-127's location, leading to the bot's capture. B-127 was given over to Dropkick and Shatter for interrogation. Once again, Shatter asked the questions while Dropkick applied the physical beating. They interrogated him for information on Optimus Prime, but B-127—now identifying himself as "Bumblebee"—was unable to answer due to a damage voice synthesizer and a corrupted memory core. During the brutal interrogation, the Decepticons managed to activate a message from Optimus Prime laying out Bumblebee's mission on Earth to prepare it as a base of operations. Leaving the badly injured Bumblebee for dead, Dropkick and Shatter planned to inform their fellow Decepticons and bring them to Earth. Doctor Powell overheard everything and realized that the Decepticons were evil, managing to warn Agent Burns before he was killed by Dropkick. Dropkick and Shatter began modifying the radio tower but were interrupted by a revived Bumblebee who began attacking the tower. Dropkick immediately abandoned the tower and engaged Bumblebee in combat. During the battle, Bumblebee eventually gained the advantage forcing Dropkick to transform into his helicopter mode in an effort to take back control of the fight. Bumblebee used a large metal chain and wrapped it around Dropkick's propellor shaft. Dropkick transformed back to robot mode but was still caught up in the chain. Bumblebee pulled on the chain, using the constriction to slice Dropkick apart which was followed by an explosion, killing the Decepticon.